


Пять записок, которые Джон не должен был увидеть, и одна записка, которую Джон оставил для Шерлока

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, pre-Sherlock/John - Relationship - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Смотреть название.





	Пять записок, которые Джон не должен был увидеть, и одна записка, которую Джон оставил для Шерлока

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Notes Sherlock Couldn't Leave for John, and One Note John Left for Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/266671) by [nickelsandcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsandcoats/pseuds/nickelsandcoats). 



Однажды Джон нашёл в мусорном ведре пять скомканных записок:

~~1\. Твои глаза − уникального оттенка синего цвета. Я пытался найти для него название, но так и не нашёл.~~

~~2\. Единственное время, когда я сплю без сновидений − когда ты дремлешь в своём кресле, а я − на диване. Я должен чувствовать твоё присутствие и слышать твое дыхание. Я хотел бы узнать, как изменятся параметры моих ощущений, если мы будем находиться не только в одной комнате, но и в одной постели.~~

~~3\. Твой смех намного красивее, чем любой концерт или любая мелодия, которую я мог бы сочинить.~~

~~4\. Я даю тебе свои перчатки и шарфы, потому что ночью забираю их в свою комнату и пытаюсь извлечь твой аромат. Иногда я прижимаю их к лицу и вдыхаю твой аромат до тех пор, пока кроме него ничего не остаётся.~~

~~5\. Я скучаю по тебе когда ты в хирургии. В такие моменты мне кажется, что я потерял конечность или какой-то жизненно важный орган вроде печени. Или, скорее, появляется такое чувство, будто у меня отобрали сердце. Оно бьётся легко и свободно только когда ты со мной. Я боюсь думать о том, что это могло бы означать. И я не могу представить, что со мной будет, если ты покинешь меня.~~

Спустя какое-то время под футляром для скрипки появилась записка от Джона, расположенная рядом с найденными им и тщательно распрямленными записками Шерлока:

1\. Я нашёл твои записки, и я не могу дышать. Как такое возможно, что я пропустил всё это? Как такое возможно, что я не сразу заметил всю глубину твоих чувств? Ты знаешь, что это означает? Это означает, что ты меня любишь. Боже мой, ты меня любишь!

Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
